


Slipping Away

by problemsofjess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: MakingthisupasIgoooo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemsofjess/pseuds/problemsofjess
Summary: Crypto finds Mirage's phone; Stuff ensues :) (but not yet sorry)
Kudos: 9





	Slipping Away

Drop ship approaching King’s Canyon in five minutes. Proceed to the drop-point.

Jeez. Hasn’t the voice lady heard of please?  
Mirage rubs his face and once again checks his reflection.  
Intentional bedhead? Check.  
Unkempt beard? Check.  
Champion Acceptance speech? Double check.

And, of course, his brothers’ dog tags which he hasn’t taken off since the day the officers came to deliver them. He tucks them underneath his chain and feels a jolt of anger. Why should he have to hide his brothers’ sacrifice? He knows why but that doesn’t stop him from putting a hole in his mirror. If the press ever got hold of the news, well they’d go insane trying to get any info they could. They’d even interview his mother probably can’t even remember their names with her Demo- Dimens- Den- memory condition. The last thing he needs is to get fired from the Apex Games because he killed a reporter. Yea no. No one can know. Though now Everyone knows. Well, the Legends do. Which is ok. Like who is gonna betray him to the press? If he’s not friends with one of the legends, they usually don’t even waste their time with him. Rev probably doesn’t know his name. But that brings another thought to mind. How did Loba find out? The thief just threw out the fact that his mother needed better treatment like it was nothing. That his mother’s life disappearing from her memory was barely an inconvenience. He immediately hated her. Oh sure she was hot, nobody’s denying that. But her ass barely compensates for her snooty personality.

“Is this how everyone feels about me?” He muses.

Two minutes, Voice- Lady rings out.

Elliot sighs and reads his banner, showing his vitals, pulse, shield percentage, and teammates. Normally he’d team with Wraith and Path, but because of the new season, the newest legend, Loba Andrade, needs to grow accustomed to all combinations of legends. Yada yada. All he cares about is that he will be able to join his regular squad in two weeks. But now he will be paired with. . .  
Jesus, have you no shame?  
Crypto and Loba.  
Crypto and he have a hate/hate a little less relationship, but Loba? Just his luck. Oh well, this might be nice. Maybe. He doubts it but . . . it’s not like he has a choice. He heads to the drop-point just in time to see Loba straddling a quite surprised Revenant.

“Talk about mi familia one more time Demonio. I DARE you!”

“Little Girl, did your parents ever teach you manners? Oh wait . . .”

Mirage shudders. If a Simulacrum could sneer, this one would. He wasn’t very thrilled to have to break it up. Thankfully, Gibraltar stepped in. 

“Alright you two, calm down.” The friendly giant reasoned. With ease, he picked the two up like kittens. Loba glared at Gibraltar and while Revenant couldn’t do the same, he certainly had a murderous glint in his eyes.

“I will enjoy eviscerating you on the battlefield, Gibby.” The simulacrum said it with such venom, Elliot imagined it oozing on his . . . Lips? Whatever. Gibraltar was, as always, unfazed.

Elliot sighs in relief. “Thanks Makoa,” he whispers.

“Quite alright brotha. Might wanna keep the wolf on a tighta leash.”

Mirage chuckles weakly, knowing that the wolf would probably strangle him with said leash. Scanning the room, Mirage sees Crypto waving him over. He glances at Loba and sees her walking towards him. She smiles and winks at him. Ugh.He turns back towards Crypto, who raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Mirage just shrugs and shakes his head. Then he realizes that Crypto is probably wondering why happy-go-lucky Mirage is scowling.

He smiles real wide and loudly says “Women, Right?”

Keep it together Witt, you’ve got an image to maintain.

“I’m Jumpmaster, obviously. Right?” Mirage looks to Crypto for approval. “Kid?”

“Stop leeching my validation, Old Man.”

Loba chuckles ever so slightly, making Mirage blush.

“You know you’re younger than me Kid.”

“I know, Witt.”

Dropping in 5...4...3...2...1

“Alright Wolfy,” Mirage says with a wolfish grin, “Let’s see whatcha got!”

And with that, the three drop into certain death.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first post on this gorgeous website. I haven't written fanfiction in like years but Apex is a fanfiction minefield so. Also I apologize for grammar mistakes. English is my first language but I am very bad at it. I love this game and I do main mirage. (3k kills babyyyy) Feel free to write your main in the comments. I expect a lot of wraiths and salty but dead pathfinders. :)


End file.
